happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Goes Squirming
"Evil Goes Squirming" is a fan episode from Season 30. It involves Devious training some heavy weaponed henchmen, which are really earthworms. Roles Starring *Devious *Biggy Featuring *Binky *Ace *Hatchy *Pecky *Peckia *Sackes *Pudgy Appearances *Devious' worm minions *Splendid *Wooly *Flippy *Pranky *Giggles *Toothy *Puffy *Pierce *Disco Bear *Petunia *Lifty and Shifty *D.I.M. Plot Devious is seen attacking the town with his giant robot, until Splendid flies in front of him and pummels the robot. Devious then does another plan, vaporising Splendid's lair until Splendid sees the giant laser and disintegrates it with his heat vision. He finally does another evil scheme, stealing from a museum until Splendid stops him again. Devious goes back to his lair in a huff. He looks through all his plans and discovers that every plan is foiled by Splendid. Whilst Devious tries think of a flawless plan, he hears a grunt coming from his basement. He went down to his basement and sees a grown earthworm stuck in a jar. The worm is Biggy. Devious remembers Biggy from since he was young (via flashback). Devious frees Biggy from the jar and gives him the place as an assistant for Devious' evil schemes. Devious and Biggy both think of the most evilest schemes. Devious suggests summoning Platypus Aliens, blocking out the Sun or holding the mayor hostage. Biggy says no to all of them and suggests massing up intelligent and heavy-weaponed worms. Devious accepts Biggy's idea and starts up his invention (The Wormotron). Biggy slithers into the invention and Devious starts producing lots of pink worms with all shapes and sizes. Devious gathers the worm army and tells to them to attack the town. The worms accept and slither out of Devious' lair and into the town. Both Devious and Biggy laugh evily until Devious tells Biggy to follow them. Biggy accepts. Wooly is seen farming and he didn't realise that a worm minion is behind a tree. The worm sniggers and releases a sheep. Wooly sees the sheep and decides to pet it until the sheep explodes, killing him. Another worm throws a grenade in front of Flippy, who was walking along a path. Flippy sees the grenade, but before he flips out, the grenade explodes and parts of Flippy fly everywhere (even his beret). Another worm leaves behind a banana and waits for Pranky. Pranky sees the banana and decides to peel it. The banana exploded and killed Pranky. Meanwhile in the park, another worm buries a landmine and slithers away. Giggles appears with a metal detector until she hears beeping. She then gets a shovel and digs the spot, only to uncover a landmine which then explodes and leaves behind Giggles' red bow. The worm laughs. Toothy gets a baseball in his glove and throws it back, until a batter worm swings Toothy out of the park. Pierce picks on Puffy until a worm touches him and fire punches his head off. Puffy appreciates the worm's success at killing Pierce until the worm hits him with a fireball. The worm then has no choice to do kamikaze (an explosion is heard off-screen). Disco Bear flirts with Petunia until a worm from behind a tree sends down napalm via air support. Disco Bear is burnt by the napalm and so is Petunia. An alarm rings and Lifty and Shifty run out of a jewellery store and decide to hide in the alley. They didn't realise that a worm minion is near them and the worm shoots them both with a uzi. Devious looks over the town burning and laughs. D.I.M. sees all this and sounds its siren. When Binky realises that the town is overrun with worms, he decides to message other birds (Pecky, Peckia, Hatchy, Pudgy, Sackes and Ace) in the town. The birds gather up and Binky tells them all to live their natural instincts. Sackes is confused until Binky tells that they will eat the worms. The birds then fly off (Pudgy is slow because he is fat). At Devious' lair, the worm army comes back and Devious congratulates them. Binky and the birds burst in and chase after the worms. The birds eat all the worms (except for Biggy) and Devious growls in anger. until he goes off balance and falls into a carbonate machine where he is frozen to carbonate. The birds then close in on Biggy and gang up on him. When Biggy is eaten, Hatchy eats his remains, ending the episode. Deaths *Wooly is blown up by an exploding sheep. *Flippy is blown up to pieces by a grenade. *Pranky is blown up by a banana bomb when he started to peel it. *Giggles is blown up by a landmine *Toothy is whacked out of the park by a batter worm (debatable). *Pierce is decapitated by a worm's fire punch *Puffy is hit by a worm's fireball *A worm commits suicide by doing kamikaze *Disco Bear and Petunia are burnt by napalm *Lifty and Shifty were killed by a uzi *All the worm minions were eaten by Binky, Ace, Sackes, Pudgy, Hatchy, Pecky and Peckia *Devious was frozen in carbonate (debatable) *Biggy was ganged up on by the birds and was eaten by them. Trivia *Biggy, the worms and the weapons (especially the sheep and the banana) are references to ''Worms, ''a British video game franchise which features worms killing each other. *Pranky peels the banana so he can use the peel for a prank. The banana exploded though. *Devious frozen in carbonate is a reference to Star Wars when Han Solo is encased in carbonate. *Every time a worm minion laughs before a character is killed, the electric guitar riff from Flippy's flip-outs can be heard. *When the worms kill the HTFs with their explosives and firearms, the music of Flippy's killing sprees from Flippin' Burgers and Keepin It Reel is heard. *This is the first episode Hatchy survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes